cursed child
by Xxvegetafan55Xx
Summary: i'm not good with summarys and you just have to read to find out. please no mean comments only positive like the saying says if you have nothing good to say dont say it at all.


Cursed child

Her dark brown hair was blowing in the wind. Her emerald eyes were shining and deflecting making her eyes shine even more in the sunset. She was sitting on the top of a tree branch watching the sun set. She thought of the day that changed her life forever.

"Mommy I'm going to school I'll see you after school" she said with a gentle smile. "Ok Gabby remember I'm going shopping for new clothes in the city for you. I don't want you wearing that neon green gi all the time." She hugged her mother and flew as fast as she could to school. Gabriella was only 7 at the time but she had a curse that her mother passed to her own flesh and blood. The curse was Gabriella would grow everyday and her brain would get even smarter and her mother was part saiyan and vampire. Her mother has been alive for a millennium. She was cursed by gypsies and she had to travel around the world to stay away from everyone. She stops at the age of 26 and stays like that forever but has immortality. "My dear baby girl you grow so quick. I love you so much".

Gabby arrived at school seeing all the new kids she didn't know. She walked through the hallway with people staring at her. At that time Gohan and the gang were on Namek.

She sat in an empty desk and waited patiently the teacher came in and tapped Gabriella to introduce herself. She went in front of her class and said "Hello everyone my name is Gabriella Nakamura and I hope to become one of your friends" she then smiled gently.

Four hours passed and the principle came in and asked for Gabriella. The kids could see her outside she had a puzzled expression on her face. She started to cry and ran to the front door of the school and flew to where her mother was.

It was all over the news. There was a bombing at a mall plaza and 90 people were killed and 200 injured. Gabriella went to general hospital where her mother was. Gabriella ran to the desk and asked with tears on her face "do you know where Sakura Nakamura is"? The nurse felt sorry for the little girl and said "yes she is in room 205 second floor". Gabriella ran to the elevator and pushed the button rapidly.

She finally got there and ran out to room 205. She opened the door quickly and saw her mother in bed with cuts and bruises all over her face. There was blood in her mother's black hair. "Mom I'm here its ok you will be fine alright". Her mother smiled weakly and said quietly "sweetie if I di..." before she could finish Gabriella said "NO YOU WONT DIE MOM I won't allow it". "You remind me of your father he was strong and had a lot of pride like you".

Gabriella was tapped by the doctor and he said "I know you're so young for your only parent injured but, if we don't take that cord out she will suffer and die suffering. "NO YOU WONT DARE TOUCH THAT CORD". She was crying tears stained her gi and her eyes were red and puffy. She went back inside and her mother heard everything.

"You have to honey you're the only one who could do it I don't want to suffer. I know you can take care of yourself I taught you how to hunt and I trained you myself. I have faith in you my child I will watch you from above ok please unplug it". She cried even more soaking her mother's patient robe. Her mother comforted Gabriella. She woke up and saw her mother starring at her with caring eyes. The doctor was walking to the plug and he pulled it out. The final thing her mother said was "I love you my child I hope life treats you well". The machine started to beep slower and slower and finally it stopped her mother's heart stopped. She kept saying in her head "no no mom you're not dead your just sleeping aren't you". She cried all night and the hospital felt sorry for the little girl so they payed money for her mother to be buried at a cemetery. The next morning she went to the memorial and left white roses there and kissed her mother's grave stone. It said on their "Sakura Nakamura a loving mother and a kind, loving woman". Gabriella walked away and flew to the forest where her mother and she lived.

After 21 days Gabriella was 26-years old.


End file.
